La danza de las estrellas
by Misao.Aino
Summary: Un futuro gran actor inglés que regresa a su tierra conocerá a la guerrera que lucha por la justicia.
1. ¿Un regeso esperado?

Terry había regresado, luego de tantos años, a Inglaterra. La Compañía Standford había viajado hacia allí para presentar la obra "Romeo y Julieta". La obra había sido un éxito en Broadway, sobre todo gracias al regreso de Terry. Su repentina y misteriosa desaparición había desatado un escándalo en toda la prensa. Fue así que su regreso aumentó la venta de entradas en el teatro, si bien ya era una obra exitosa y con un muy alto nivel.

Durante su ausencia, el joven actor vagó, borracho, siguiendo los pasos de Candy hasta llegar a Chicago. Allí, se había encontrado con Albert, quien le hizo abrir los ojos en cuanto a lo que debía hacer. El ver a Candy saliendo adelante y recuperándose lentamente provocó un cambio de rumbo también en su vida. Sabía que se le iba a hacer muy difícil olvidarla pero no iba a bajar los brazos por ello. Se decidió a volver a Broadway y seguir con su sueño de ser actor.

Susanna Marlowe había renunciado a él. Comprendía que Terry no iba a ser feliz a su lado y que no la amaba. Tarde o temprano, ella sentiría ese desamor e indiferencia por parte de su amado y las consecuencias serían muy dolorosas para los dos.

La vuelta a Inglaterra resultaba un desafío importante. No sólo a nivel laboral (pues se presentarían en la tierra de Shakespeare) sino también a nivel emocional. ¿Iría su padre a verlo? ¿Podría quitar de su cabeza al Colegio San Pablo y a la escuela de verano en Escocia? Quería olvidar a Candy…


	2. ¡Sailor V en una nueva ciudad!

Minako Aino se encontraba con sus padres en Inglaterra puesto que su padre debía trabajar allí por unos meses. Era una adolescente de 13 años con una gran responsabilidad: proteger al reino de la Luna.

Mina se había encontrado en Japón con un gato blanco parlante de nombre Artemis. Él comenzó a guiarla como la guerrera del amor y la belleza, la reencarnación de la Diosa del amor, la princesa del planeta Venus. Ella era Sailor Venus: la líder de las Sailor Scouts, quienes protegían a la princesa de la Luna. Sin embargo, hasta que la princesa de la Luna no despertase, su verdadera identidad como guerrera estaba oculta bajo el nombre en clave "Sailor V".

Sailor V se había hecho famosa no sólo en Japón sino también en todo el mundo. Esto era gracias a que supo atrapar a muchos ladrones, razón por la cual ayudaba a la policía. Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía era que muchos de los malhechores con los que peleaba eran seres que querían apoderarse del reino de la Luna…

Ya hacía un mes que Mina se encontraba en Inglaterra. Había oído que unas nuevas guerreras en Japón estaban luchando bajo el nombre de "Sailor Scouts". ¿Serían ésas sus compañeras? ¿Estaría entre ellas la Princesa? Artemis le había dicho que debían esperar. Ella debía seguir fortaleciéndose para poder guiar a las Sailors de la mejor forma.

Sailor V había hecho algunas apariciones en Londres. Accidentalmente, una policía, llamada Catherine, vio cómo se detransformaba, conociendo, así, su verdadera identidad. Sin embargo, ello no había representado problema alguno: Minako y Catherine se hicieron muy buenas amigas con el correr de los días.

En una de sus aventuras, Mina y Catherine rescataron a un muchacho bien parecido que había sido tomado como rehén en el robo de un banco. Su nombre era Armand. A partir de ese día, los tres, Minako, Catherine y Armand, salían casi todas las tardes a dar un paseo. Una gran amistad florecía entre ellos. En el caso de Mina, había sido amor a primera vista: Armand era el hombre con quien quería pasar su vida.


	3. Peligro en el depósito

-¡Mina! ¡Apúrate! ¡Ya vinieron por ti!

-¡Ya voy mamá!

Armand y Catherine fueron a la casa de Minako a buscarla. Esa noche irían al teatro a ver una obra de una compañía americana que, se decía, tenía actores de gran talento. Era una noche especial para Mina: esa noche le confesaría su amor a Armand. Se puso un vestido amarillo, largo hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias color natural con taco tipo chino.

-¡Ya estoy lista! ¡Siento mucho la espera! – Mina se presentó en la sala dónde la esperaban sus amigos.

-Vaya, Mina, ¡qué bien que te ves! – La felicitó Catherine.

-Minako, te ves muy bonita esta noche. – Le guiñó un ojo Armand.

Acto seguido, Minako se sonrojó, pensando si él estaba enamorado de ella tanto como ella de él. Se veía muy apuesto esa noche, si bien estaba vestido algo informal. Salieron rápido hacia el teatro y ocuparon sus asientos.

Aún faltaban unos minutos para que comenzara la función y Armand se excusó para ir al baño. Minako sabía que era su oportunidad para hablar con él a solas.

-Catherine, ya regreso. – Le llamo la atención Mina. – Iré a comprar algo para comer durante la función.

-Pero, Mina… - la joven ya se había ido – en la sala no se puede comer. – Finalizó su frase frunciendo el seño.

Los baños de hombres se encontraban a la derecha de la sala y los de mujeres a la izquierda. Mina sabía que si alguien la veía en el pasillo que se dirigía a los baños de los hombres la sacarían de inmediato. Por eso, se prometió ser muy sigilosa.

Minako comenzó a caminar sin hacer mucho ruido por el pasillo semioscuro. Necesitaba llegar a Armand y hablar con él. Mientras caminaba escuchó una voz al final del pasillo:

-Caballeros, en veinte minutos comienza la función. Por favor, sean breves.

Quien realizó esta advertencia estaba saliendo del baño. La joven Sailor se percató de ello e intentó encontrar un escondite hasta que el señor se fuese.

A unos pasos de ella había una puerta entreabierta en la que se leía un cartel que decía "Sólo se permite el acceso a personal autorizado". Minako comprendió que perdería tiempo si se cuestionaba el por qué una puerta tan importante estaba abierta. Entró algo apurada: rogó que nadie la viese. Se sentó, tras la puerta, al lado de unas cajas de cartón. Era una habitación grande, a un costado parecía haber otra puerta que la conectaría con otra habitación. No era una buena opción ir hacia allí: no sabría cuándo el hombre del pasillo se iría.

-Usted no debería estar aquí, señorita…

La blonda pensó que su corazón dejaba de latir. ¡La habían descubierto! ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta que allí había alguien más? ¿Y si la echaban del teatro y no le permitían ver la obra? ¡Qué vergüenza si Catherine y Armand se enterasen que estaba por el pasillo del baño de hombres! ¿Cuándo iba a poder hablar con Armand? ¿Le volvería a dirigir la palabra?

Minako alzó la cabeza y observó a quien la había descubierto. Se trataba de un muchacho joven, apuesto, con unos grandes y profundos ojos azules. Llevaba una armónica en la mano. No lo había visto pues estaba sentado entre unas cajas. Mina suspiró: no porque la belleza del joven, sino porque esperaba encontrarse a un hombre mayor, un guardia de seguridad o algo semejante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó al muchacho del pescuezo, acercó su cara a la de ella y, nariz con nariz, le susurró:

-Abre la boca y juro que te arrancaré cabello por cabello.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por la reacción de la niña. Abrió su boca y, antes que se dispusiera a contestar, se escucharon pasos desde afuera. ¡Era el hombre! Mina le tapó la boca con su mano a su acompañante y llevó la cabeza del muchacho hacia su pecho.

El joven estaba sorprendido. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¡Qué impertinente! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomarlo así, tan bruscamente? Además, balbuceaba algo indescifrable.

La pequeña enamorada estaba rezando para que el hombre no la encontrara. Sabía que iba a intentar entrar a esa habitación… ¡incluso ella había olvidado de cerrar la puerta! Como era de esperarse, se oyeron que los pasos se dirigían hacia la puerta. El hombre había tomado el picaporte. Minako sentía un frío que le recorría la espalda. ¡Armand! No podía sacarse de la cabeza el tipo de reacción que tendría si se enteraba de ello.

-¡Disculpe, señor!

¡Era la voz de Armand! ¡Su querido Armand! ¿Qué ocurriría si ahora los dos la descubrían? ¿Cuál sería su excusa? La niña se sentía más y más nerviosa…

-Señor, ¿a qué hora comenzará el intervalo? – Consultó Armand.

-Comenzará 21.30, caballero. Tendrán media hora para luego regresar a sus asientos. – Contestó el hombre, quien cerró la puerta del lugar donde se encontraba Mina. – Déjeme acompañarlo a la sala. – Concluyó.

Minako respiró aliviada. Observó a su acompañante y se percató que lo había llevado ¡cerca de su pecho! Sonrojada, lo soltó y dejó de mirarlo. Se concentró en oír los pasos de Armand y del otro hombre alejándose.

Cuando supo que ya había pasado el peligro, se paró y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y sonrió: ya podría volver a su asiento.

-Por lo visto ese otro hombre te salvó.

Mina se volteó hacia le lugar desde donde venía la voz. El muchacho había vuelto a hablar. La rubia se apenó por lo que había ocurrido: lo había tratado de una forma muy ruda.

-Siento mucho haberte tratado de ese modo. – Le dijo disculpándose.

Indiferente, el muchacho suspiró. Ni siquiera la miró cuando le dijo:

-No pensé que una niña tan grosera supiera pedir perdón.

-¿Niña… grosera? – Repitió la Sailor del amor, sintiendo un peso en su espalda que le hizo perder la postura. Intentó no enojarse y le comentó: - ya podemos volver a la sala. No hay nadie en el pasillo.

-¿Volver? – El joven de los ojos azules se volvió a verla. - ¿No sabes quién soy, verdad? ¿Qué tipo de gente viene al teatro que no se informa de lo que va a ver?

Mientras terminaba de hablar se fue acercando a la otra puerta de la habitación. La abrió y desapareció por ahí. Mina estaba atónita. ¿Sería un actor del elenco?

-¡Un actor no sería tan maleducado! – Gritó y, luego, se tapó la boca.

Una vez más abrió la puerta y miró hacia el pasillo. Como no había nadie, salió y se encaminó hacia la sala.

-¡Armand me salvó! – Festejó para sí.

Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya encontraría otro momento para hablar con él.


	4. Pasado ¿pisado?

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Había algo que le molestaba…

Terry estaba a por comenzar la función. Como usualmente hacía, buscó un lugar tranquilo para poder despejar su mente. Llevaba, por supuesto, su armónica para poder tocarla. El tocar la armónica lo relajaba: se había convertido en un ritual antes de salir al escenario. Aquella armónica, la que le había regalado… Candy.

Candy seguía en sus pensamientos. Soñaba con un día despertar y tenerla a su lado. Sin embargo, sabía que no iba a ser posible. Ellos habían escogido diferentes caminos. Cada uno seguía firme con su sueño. Aun así, Candy seguía siendo única para él. No iba a poder olvidarla. Nunca.

Dentro del depósito le había sucedido algo muy extraño. Una niña había entrado. Tenía una mirada extraña, como si estuviese siendo perseguida por alguien. Por supuesto, ella no debería haber entrado allí: aquella debía ser la razón por la cual tenía esa actitud. El haberle llamado la atención la había tomado por sorpresa, aunque, al verlo, no se alarmó demasiado.

-Esa muchacha… - susurró Terry para sí – dijo que me arrancaría los cabellos si hablaba. – Recordó molesto. Al instante rió. Rió muy fuerte.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso, Terry? – Consultó Karen Kreis, la actriz que compartiría el rol protagónico con él.

Terry no le llevó el apunte. Fue directo hacia su camarín para prepararse para el espectáculo que estaba por comenzar.

La pequeña que se había encontrado en el depósito lo había tomado del cuello. No parecía estar consciente de lo que hacía: luego lo había llevado a su pecho. Durante ese instante Terry se sintió algo incómodo. El volver a pensar en ello lo sonrojó.

-Sólo era una niña. – Pensó. No había pensado en otra mujer como tal desde Candy. Esta no iba a ser una excepción. Además, era una niña. Era mucho menor que él. Había algo más que lo incomodaba. Su actitud le había hecho recordar a Candy. Esa pequeña había sido muy impulsiva. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Un golpe en su puerta hizo que se interrumpan sus pensamientos. Era Karen.

-Terry, ¿estás bien? Ya es hora de salir al escenario…

-Sí, gracias Karen.

La actriz estaba a punto de salir del camarín cuando Terry le llamó la atención.

-Karen. – A lo que ella se volteó. – Demos lo mejor que tengamos esta noche. – Le sonrió. Karen lo observó extrañada y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Como usted diga, Romeo.

De hecho, el espectáculo fue un éxito. El teatro entero los ovacionó de pie. Minako, Armand y Catherine habían disfrutado mucho de la obra también. A Mina, en particular, le sorprendió que el muchacho con el que había estado en el depósito fuera ni más ni menos que Romeo.

Al salir, Armand le preguntó a Minako:

-¿Por qué llegaste a la sala luego que yo?

-¡Es cierto! – Recordó Catherine. – Dijiste que ibas a buscar algo para comer pero…

-¡Eso iba a hacer! – Respondió Mina con una sonrisa. – Estuve buscando algún puesto para comprar algo pero me dijeron que no estaba permitido entrar con comidas y bebidas a la sala.

Mentir no era su fuerte. No obstante, lo hacía por una buena causa, ¿verdad?


	5. Una noticia inesperada

Era sábado por la tarde. Minako, Armand y Catherine habían salido a tomar un helado y dar un paseo. Un percance interrumpió su salida: el grito de una mujer les indicó que había un problema. Un hombre le había arrebatado la cartera a una señora. Sailor V apareció en escena y utilizando su Cadena de Amor supo detener al maleante.

Muchas veces habían tenido que interrumpir sus paseos por cosas como éstas. Sin embargo, no dejaban que eso les arruine el día. Aquella tarde en particular se habían decidido a ir al parque de diversiones. Durante el camino hacia allí el parque Catherine les llamó la atención:

-¡Vean! Es un afiche de la obra que vimos el otro día.

En efecto, el cartel decía "Romeo y Julieta. Interpretado por Terruce Granchester y Karen Klein."

-Así que el nombre del muchacho es Terruce Granchester. – Murmuró la rubia sonriendo. ¡Había sido tan grosera con él! Aunque no se merecía que le pidiera disculpas, pues él también lo había sido con ella. Aquel encuentro sería una buena anécdota. Lo recordaba como un episodio insólito y, en el fondo, hilarante.

Estuvieron en los autitos chocadores, comieron algodones de azúcar, fueron a la casa de los espejos… ¡sólo faltaba la montaña rusa! Como suele ocurrir, había una larga fila para la atracción en cuestión. Los tres amigos se colocaron en la fila y aguardaron su turno. Minako hablaba muy animada con Catherine y Armand. No obstante, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima al muchacho. Sólo desvió su atención con un comentario.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

Mina no podía creer en lo que veía. ¡Era el actor que había estado con ella en el depósito! Rogaba al cielo que no dijese nada frente a Armand y Catherine. Sus amigos también voltearon a verlo.

-Disculpa, ¿necesitabas algo? – Le consultó Armand.

Terry no le prestó atención. Por el contrario, su vista estaba puesta en un gato blanco de ojos azules con una marca en forma de media luna en la frente.

-¡Artemis! – Mina lo reconoció de inmediato. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dicho esto lo levantó del piso.

-Por lo visto alguien te extrañaba demasiado, Mina. – Le sonrió Armand.

La niña lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. A continuación, se excusó y se llevó al gato hacia un lugar alejado.

-Artemis, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Mina, estamos próximos al momento de encontrarnos con nuestra princesa. Las cuatro Sailor Scouts están reunidas. La quinta, Sailor Venus, deberá unírseles pronto.

-Pero Artemis… no puedo irme de Inglaterra aun…

-Lo sé, Mina. Algo debemos hacer para que regreses allí.

-No me refería a eso, si no que… - Minako no sabía cómo explicarle a Artemis que no quería separarse de Armand. Intentaba de buscar las palabras adecuadas. Aun así, su compañero priorizaría su misión.

Una melodía interrumpió la conversación entre Mina y Artemis. Alguien debía estar cerca. No podrían seguir hablando, ¡sería una locura si encontraban un gato parlanchín!

-Cuando regreses a casa seguiremos hablando de esto. – Concluyó el guardián del Reino de la Luna y se fue.

La rubia se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde habían quedado sus amigos. Las palabras de Artemis bailaban en su cabeza. ¡Ella no se le había declarado a Armand! ¿Y si él le correspondía? No podía irse de Inglaterra, de ningún modo. Se prometió que al final de ese día hablaría con él y le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Sin percatarse de ello, la Sailor del amor se fue acercando hacia donde provenía la melodía. En un momento, ésta se detuvo y alguien le llamó la atención.

-¿Otra vez usted, Señorita Grosera?

Minako salió de sus pensamientos y comenzó a buscar desde dónde salía esa voz. Finalmente encontró su respuesta arriba de un árbol. Era el actor.

-Disculpe, Señor Actor Engreído, no quería arruinarle su recital. – Le contestó con aire altanero.

Terry la miró fijo. Sin decir nada bajó del árbol, se acercó a ella y le sonrió. Mina le respondió dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – Le preguntó.

-Sólo que me recuerdas a alguien. – Decretó apartándole la mirada.

-A… ¿a alguien? – Consultó extrañada.

-Veo que tienes un gato muy extraño.

-No es de tu incumbencia…

-¡Ja ja! Bien… creo que deberías regresar con tus hermanos. Las niñas pequeñas se pierden fácilmente, ¿sabes?

-No son mis hermanos, ¡son mis amigos! – La blonda comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Amigos? ¡Oh, ya veo! – La miró pícaramente y le increpó: - ¿Te gusta el muchacho, verdad?

-No… ¡no es asunto tuyo! – Mina sentía como sus mejillas ardían. ¿Era por rabia hacia Terry o vergüenza por Armand? ¿Era tan obvio su enamoramiento?

-Yo creo que él te ve sólo como una hermana menor. No creo que su afecto hacia ti corresponda a tus sentimientos…

Minako se enfureció ante el comentario del joven. ¿Quién era él para meterse en sus asuntos? ¡¿Por qué hablaba con él, por el amor de Dios?

-¡Escúchame bien, idiota! ¡Por más actor y famoso que seas eso no te da derecho a opinar acerca de la vida de los demás! – Quería decir más cosas. No obstante, era tan grande su rabia que enmudeció de repente. ¿Tendría él razón? La diferencia de edad era importante. ¿La vería Armand como una hermana?

La muchacha se volteó y comenzó a correr. Se quería alejar de ese joven que la había increpado tan rudamente. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía? Hablar así de Armand… ¡Qué maleducado! Ella no perdería las esperanzas. Ese mismo día le confesaría su amor. No le importaba la misión de Artemis ni el comentario del actor. Seguiría a lo que le dictaba su corazón.

Mina se reunió una vez más con Catherine y Armand. Ya casi era su turno en la montaña rusa. Estaba decidida de lo que iba a hacer. No le importaba lo demás.

Llegó su turno. ¡Nunca se había subido a una montaña tan larga y alta! La emoción que sintió fue única. El viento golpeaba su cara con mucha fuerza; los gritos y las risas de todos se mezclaban en él. No recordaba si se había divertido tanto alguna vez en la vida.

Cuando se bajaron de la atracción Catherine comenzó a notarse mareada: no podía caminar en línea recta y tenía que agarrarse de las paredes. No tardó en desmayarse. Armand y Mina la socorrieron de inmediato y la llevaron hasta la sala de emergencias del parque. Lentamente se compuso. Los emergentólogos allí presentes adjudicaron la perdida de consciencia a la última atracción en la que habían estado.

Tan pronto como salieron de ahí, Armand llevó a Minako a su casa y le dijo que acompañaría a Catherine a su departamento. Mina entendió que ese día no iba a poder hablar de sus sentimientos con Armand. Sólo esperaba que su amiga Catherine se recuperara pronto.

Entró a su casa y allí la recibieron sus padres…

-¡Mina! ¡Tenemos una noticia para darte! – La alentó su madre, llevándola hacia un sillón para que tomara asiento.

-¿Una noticia? – Les preguntó. - ¿No tendré un hermanito, verdad? – Bromeó.

-¡Qué ocurrente eres, mi pequeña! – Festejó su padre. – Lo que queremos decirte es otra cosa.

-¿Y qué es, papá?

-Regresaremos al Japón. – Respondió, con mucha emoción, su madre.

-¿A… Japón? – Consultó sorprendida.

-¡Sí! Tu padre ya terminó lo que debía hacer aquí. ¡Volveremos a nuestro hogar! Podrás volver a jugar al vóley en el colegio, también.

-Y… ¿cuándo regresaremos, exactamente? – Inquirió, nerviosa, esperando la peor respuesta.

-Mañana por la noche. – Le afirmó, sonriente, su padre.


	6. Tomar una decisión

"Mañana por la noche." La frase de su padre bailaba en su cabeza. ¿Por qué debía ser en ese momento? ¿No podría esperar un poco más? ¡Ella quería estar con Armand! Su sueño… su primer amor.

Había querido declarársele y no tuvo oportunidad. Si Armand también la amaba… ¿qué sucedería? ¿Viajaría por ella a Japón?

Minako se había encerrado en su habitación. Echada sobre su cama sollozó en silencio. Pensaba, meditaba… aunque no podía contener el dolor de la reciente noticia. Tenía una nueva vida en ese país y un hombre con el que compartiría el resto de su vida.

Sigilosamente Artemis se acercó Mina. Él había escuchado todo: estaba al tanto de la inminente partida. Sabía que esto era muy doloroso para su compañera. Sin embargo, sería favorable para su misión.

-Mina… - le llamó la atención. Intentó de buscar palabras para reconfortarla.

-¿Qué quieres? – Le consultó sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Sólo quería decirte que lo siento mucho.

-Seguro que lo sientes. Ahora ya tienes una excusa para ir a Japón.

-Pero Mina, la misión es…

-La misión, la misión… ¡la misión! – Fue levantando la voz gradualmente. – Eso es lo único que te importa, ¿verdad? ¡Esa estúpida misión!

-Minako Aino, te lo he explicado muchas veces. Esto no se trata de restaurar una vieja edificación o proteger una valiosa reliquia. Esto se trata de…

-¡Basta Artemis! Déjame sola, por esta noche… por favor. – Rogó l amuchacha y comenzó a lloriquear más fuerte.

El gato comprendía que trataba con una niña. Sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes. Si tan solo comprendiera de lo que estaba por suceder…

Dejó a la joven sola en su habitación. Mañana sería un día en el que las cosas se iban a poder discutir de una forma más calma.

Mina no durmió esa noche: Armand, Artemis… todo revoloteaba en su cabeza. No obstante, sabía que haría al día siguiente. Iba a hablar con Armand cueste lo que cueste. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella? ¿También la amaría o la vería como una niña?

-Ese actor idiota hace que me atosigue con cosas que podrían no ser verdaderas… - farfulló.


	7. El último trabajo

Terry había tenido otra exitosa función la noche anterior. Ese mismo día debería actuar otra vez. No obstante, la tarde estaba libre para él, por lo que se decidió dar un paseo.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Candy. Inglaterra le hacía acordar a ella… el colegio San Pablo, el verano en Escocia… ¡quería regresar a Estados Unidos! Aunque, allí, también la recordaría. Un tren, un avión… cualquier medio de transporte lo llevaría desde Nueva York hasta Chicago. Había intentado olvidarla. Entendía que ella estaba forjando su futuro, que había encontrado un nuevo camino. ¿Se estaría equivocando? La actuación lo ayudaría a salir adelante. Sin embargo…

Caminando por un parque meditaba acerca de lo que debía hacer hasta que una explosión hizo que se detuviera. ¿De dónde había salido? Comenzó a oír gritos. La gente corría espantada hacia el lado contrario. Supo detener a un hombre que se acercaba a él.

-¡Dígame!, ¿qué sucedió? – Inquirió tomándolo del cuello de la camisa bruscamente.

-E… el banco. Una explosión… Sailor V… - Tartamudeó el hombre.

-¿El banco? – Se preguntó Terry mirando hacia donde se veía un humo negro y soltando al asustadizo hombre. – Sailor V… - Había escuchado de ella, pues ya era famosa en todo el mundo. ¿Estaba involucrada en esa explosión?

Decidió ir a investigar por su cuenta. Sin dudar, corrió en dirección al banco.

Mina no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche. Aunque cansada, se levantó temprano y se dio una ducha. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba. No había dejado de hacerlo desde que su padre le informó acerca de su partida.

Tenía tiempo hasta la noche. Estaba decidida de lo que iba a hacer. Hizo sus maletas en paz.

Luego del desayuno, llamó a Armand. Le pidió que se encontrasen, a solas, pues debía comunicarle algo importante.

-¡Por supuesto, Mina! – Le había respondido.

Dicho esto, colgó el teléfono. No quiso impacientarse. Tenía la esperanza que él le diga que viajaría con ella al Japón.

Estaban caminando por el parque. Minako temía romper el silencio. No quería olvidar ese sentimiento que le provocaba el estar junto a Armand. Quería que el tiempo se detuviese allí: los dos sonriendo, bromeando. Quería recordar esa escena por siempre.

-Bien, Mina. Dime, ¿qué querías decirme?- Le consultó el muchacho.

-Bueno, yo… - Le costó encontrar fuerzas para comenzar a decirle lo que quería. Era ese momento o nunca.

Ni bien abrió la boca se escuchó el grito de una mujer:

-¡Auxilio! ¡Están robando el banco! ¡Están armados! ¡Policía!

Tanto Armand como Minako corrieron hacia donde estaba el banco. Ya había llegado el primer patrullero, con Catherine a bordo. Se había recuperado muy rápido luego del episodio de ayer. La pequeña Sailor se apartó para transformarse. Luego acercándose a Catherine.

-Sailor V. – La descubrió la policía. – No hay ningún rehén en el banco. El ladrón dice tener explosivos. Si no le damos la oportunidad de escaparse dice que hará explotar todo.

-Ya veo… - la miró la Scout. Ambas pensaban lo mismo. Catherine le sonrió.

Juntas corrieron hacia la parte trasera del banco. Entrarían sin dudarlo. No lo dejarían escapar.

El malhechor estaba alerta de lo que ocurría afuera. No obstante, no se había percatado de los movimientos de las heroínas de la ciudad. Sailor V había ingresado por una ventana de una de las oficinas que había en el banco. Rompió el vidrio con una patada. Sigilosamente, buscó un lugar por donde hacer entrar a Catherine.

Tuvo mala suerte: un movimiento en falso hizo que el maleante se percatara de su presencia. Salió a buscarla, gritando:

-¡Les dije que si no me dejaban en paz haría explotar todo! ¡Estoy listo para hacerlo!

La Sailor del amor tragó saliva a salió a su encuentro.

-¡Sailor V! – Dijo, sorprendido, el ladrón.

-No te dejaré escapar… - le advirtió la justiciera.

Desde afuera comenzaron a oír las repercusiones del recién comenzado combate. Los policías de afuera se preguntaban qué era lo que podía estar pasando allí adentro.

Sailor V sabía que debía luchar con cuidado. No sabía dónde se encontraba el interruptor para activar la bomba. ¡Quizás ya estaba activada! Debía actuar rápido y con cautela.

-¿Dónde está la bomba? – Inquiró.

-No lo sabrás. Vete y déjame en paz. De esa forma nada ocurrirá.

-Me harás enojar, ¿sabes?

-Y luego volarás por el aire, ¿sabes?

El hombre la estaba sacando de quicio. Quizás tanta formalidad no funcionaba con él.

-¡Patada de Sailor V!

El ladrón no pudo esquivar el golpe. Cayó al piso y la Sailor subió encima de él para que no se moviese.

-Ahora sí me dirás dónde está esa maldita bomba. – Le obligó la muchacha.

Lo que ella no sabía era que el maleante, en un acto de excesiva necedad, se había colocado el interruptor en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. El hombre, al percatarse de lo que había ocurrido, comenzó a jadear.

-¿Q… qué sucede? – Se alarmó la joven. - No me va a decir que estoy pesada, ¿verdad? – Insinuó mostrando una muestra de su enojo.

-El… detonador… está en mi bolsillo trasero. – Dijo ya sin aire.

-¿¡Qué! – Gritó espantada la pequeña, apartándose del hombre. - ¡¿Qué clase de estúpido es usted? ¿A quién se le ocurriría ponerse un artefacto tan importante atrás? ¿No pensó que podía tropezar o sentarse por accidente?

-Di… diez segundos… ¡yo me voy de aquí! – Dicho esto, se incorporó y corrió hacia la salida principal. Ya no le importaba ser atrapado por la policía. Sólo quería salvar su vida.

-Diez segundos. – Repitió Sailor V.


	8. Una nueva vida

Tropezando varias veces, el ladrón, con las manos vacías, casi alcanzó a salir del banco cuando ocurrió la explosión.

Catherine, que se encontraba detrás del edificio, se espantó al escuchar tremendo estruendo. Un pequeño cascote cayó encima de su hombro, aunque no lo sintió. Corrió hacia el frente para ver si su amiga se encontraba allí y sólo vio al malhechor siendo arrestado.

-¿Dónde está Sailor V? – Le consultó a uno de los oficiales.

-¿Sailor V? – Coreó. - ¿Sailor V estaba ahí dentro?

La mujer policía abrió sus ojos de par en par espantada. Había entrado en estado de shock. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, pensando lo peor. Sailor V, Mina, su compañera… ¡más que su compañera! ¡Era su amiga! ¿Había sido alcanzada por la explosión? No… ¡ella debía haber escapado!

Sin saberlo, rumbeó hacia donde se encontraba Armand. Él corrió hacia ella, preocupado al verla lastimada.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Le preguntó.

-Mina… estaba en el banco cuando explotó. Nadie la vio salir. – Su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar sobre le pecho de Armand. Él la abrazó fuerte. Luego, tomó su rostro y la besó.

Sailor V observó toda la escena desde un callejón. Aun sabiendo que tenía muy poco tiempo para escapar en lo primero que pensó fue en su amiga Catherine. ¡Ella debía estar atrás aun! Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la parte trasera del edificio, cuando escuchó la explosión que por poco la ensordeció. El estruendo hizo que perdiese el equilibrio, cayendo hacia donde estaba la ventana por la que había entrado. Así, se clavó uno de los vidrios rotos en el brazo.

Se paró dolorida y miró hacia afuera: Catherine estaba corriendo hacia el frente del edificio. Con mucho esfuerzo bajó hacia la calle, ocultándose de los policías y aun más de los periodistas. Sólo quería encontrarse con Catherine.

Así, vio cómo le preguntaba a los gritos a un oficial por ella. El que el policía no lo supiera la desorientó. La Sailor Scout observó todo su recorrido: no quería que ella cometiese una locura. Sabía que la policía la estaba buscando y ella iba a su encuentro. Sin embargo, no quería que nadie la viera.

Afortunadamente, Armand la había encontrado. Ya iba a llamarles la atención cuando vio que Armand la besó.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Levantó su brazo sano y se quitó el antifaz. Acto seguido, miró hacia el suelo, acercó su espalda a la pared del callejón y se sentó. Comenzó a llorar en silencio. No se permitía gemir, si bien lo deseaba con toda el alma. No quería ser descubierta. Apoyó su frente en sus rodillas y continuó con el llanto.

-Princesa Venus, no debes llorar.

La Sailor reconoció esa voz. Sólo levantó un poco la vista para observar al pequeño animal blanco que se encontraba a su lado.

-Artemis… creo que… tenías razón.- Le dijo a su fiel amigo mientras las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos.

-Mina… yo me equivoco muchas veces. Sin embargo, debes comprender que la gente no siempre sentirá lo mismo que tú.

-Por lo visto sí me veía como su hermanita. – Sonrió mirando hacia un costado, aun lagrimeando.

-Aun así, Minako, sabes que te han protegido desde el primer momento que te conocieron. Son esas escenas llenas de felicidad las que no debes borrar de tu mente.

-Pero… me duele. – Volvió a mirarlo.

-Por supuesto. Lo entiendo muy bien. Pero saldrás adelante, amiga. – La alentó el felino. – Mira, Mina, el primer amor no siempre es el verdadero.

Minako escuchó con atención a su compañero. Habiendo registrado lo que acababa de decir le sonrió.

-Adelante, Mina. – Le dijo Artemis. – Vamos, tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Aun tienes tiempo de escribirles una carta de despedida.

La pequeña asintió, se incorporó y se fue junto al gato.

Terry había sido testigo de lo ocurrido. Había visto como Sailor V, quien había resultado ser la chiquilla del depósito, lloraba por un amor perdido. Sintió mucha lástima por ella. No obstante, se sorprendió cuando el gato que había visto en el parque le comenzó hablar. Así como sus palabras habían llegado al corazón de Mina, llegaron al corazón de Terry. Se prometió a sí mismo que saldría adelante.

-El primer amor no siempre es el verdadero. – Repitió. Dio la vuelta, y se fue.


End file.
